villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alison DiLaurentis (Television)
Alison DiLaurentis (b. June 6, 1994) is one of the main characters of the Freeform television series Pretty Little Liars. She is a flashback antagonist in Season 1, Season 2 and Season 3, one of the main protagonists/an anti-hero in Season 4, one of the three main antagonists of Season 5, one of the main protagonists of Season 6 and Season 7, and the main protagonist of Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists. She is portrayed by Sasha Pieterse, and Isabella Rice as a child. History Alison DiLaurentis was once a cruel bully and an ultimate liar who always wanted to get what she wanted most. She would treat Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer specially, although she would manipulate them and bully them as well. Alison was known as the "Queen Bee" of Rosewood and a popular girl, making many jealous. One of the students she bullied was Mona Vanderwaal, a shy girl who only wanted to befriend Alison, but Ali rejected her countless of times and tormented her. Soon after, an anonymous stalker named "A" began blackmailing and mentally torturing her through texts, making Alison easily frightened, fearing for her safety. On September 1, 2009, Alison had a sleepover with the four Liars and drugged them each, suspecting one of them was "A"; however, she was wrong and went out during that night to confront each and every person she suspected to be "A". She had numerous arguments throughout the night, but thinking she had scared "A" off somehow, she returned home, only to be bludgeoned over the head with a rock by her adoptive sister, Charlotte DiLaurentis, who thought Alison was her arch-nemesis named Bethany Young (who resembled Alison from behind). Alison's mother Jessica DiLaurentis buried Alison thinking she was dead in bid to protect Charlotte. Moments later, Alison's ally Carla Grunwald came and pulled her out of the grave, saving her. Alison hid out for two years away from Rosewood, thinking "A" was the one who hit her and is still out to kill her. Prior to her disappearance, Alison had an alter ego named "Vivian Darkbloom", which she used to hide from "A" and spy on them, donning a brunette wig and a red coat. She continues to wear the red coat while she is missing and away from Rosewood so nobody would recognize her. When Mona is revealed to be "A", she is sent to Radley Sanitarium for treatment. Here, a blonde girl in a red coat takes over the "A" game and becomes the captain of the "A-Team". Throughout the third season this blonde would appear to the Liars and sneak off before being caught. It wasn't until the season three finale that they caught their first glimpse of one of the Red Coats, who happened to be Alison. It is discovered that the antagonistic girl in the red coat is distracting the Liars, making them think that it is Alison and she is bad. Ali tells the Liars that she was the origin of "Red Coat" and the second one trying to trick the Liars is "A". She further explains that she wants to come home but can't due to "A" wanting to find and hurt her, but after Shana Fring is revealed to be "A" she returns to Rosewood. In the 100th episode, The Liars realize that Shana wasn't "A". In the summer finale, Mona Vanderwaal was convinced that Alison was "A" and found proof, calling Aria to show her, but before she could show them the proof, a blonde in a black hoodie breaks into her home and "kills" her. It is later revealed that Alison was not actually "A", but instead her adoptive sister Charlotte is. It is also revealed that she was not Red Coat ordering Mona around. This was Charlotte and her accomplice Sara Harvey. Alison was mostly suspected of being "A" during the series, including Seasons 1 and 5. Due to her being suspected, the Liars disowned her and they became her foes, which made Ali have an antagonistic role during the first half of the fifth season. She later reunited with them and they became friends again, gaining her the title of an anti-hero. Villainous Deeds *Blinding Jenna Marshall and blackmailing Toby Cavanaugh into taking the fall. *Posing as Emily to trick Paige into sending her a letter and then using it against her. *Using the girls' secrets against them. *Getting CeCe Drake kicked out of college. *Using the N.A.T. Club's videos to threaten her various suspects. *Bullying various students in Rosewood High including Mona Vanderwaal, Lucas Gottesman, Cindy and Mindy and Jenna Marshall. *Lying to the cops that she was kidnapped and forcing the Liars to play along. *Hiring Cyrus Petrillo to pretend to be her kidnapper. *Creating an army to work against the girls after they cut her off, including Jenna, Sydney, Cindy and Mindy. Gallery AlisonDiLaurentiss.png IansPusherAli.png|Alison pushes Ian. AlisonRedCoat.gif|Alison saves Hanna. AlisonTurns4x13.png|Alison reveals herself as Red Coat. AlisonRedCoat.jpg|Alison as Red Coat. Trivia *She is a flashback antagonist in Seasons 1-3, an anti-hero/minor antagonist in Season 4, the main antagonist of the first half of Season 5 and an anti-hero/protagonist for the rest of her appearances. **Alison was one of the three main antagonists of Season 5, along with CeCe Drake and Mona Vanderwaal. ***Essentially, Season 5 is a Big Bad Ensemble between Alison and Charlotte, and possibly Mona depending on whether the army was Charlotte's idea. Though Charlotte is the most prominent antagonist overall. *Alison was the main "A" suspect in season 5. *Alison had her own army in season 5, consisting of Jenna Marshall, Sydney Driscoll, Cindy & Mindy and various others. *Alison is vastly more evil in the original novels, murdering several people in cold blood (including her twin sister) and attempting to do the same to the Liars. *Her first name means "truth" in Irish, and it also means "noble". *Sasha Pieterse first auditioned to play Hanna Marin, but the producers had her try out for Alison, and she got the role. Navigation Category:Female Category:Pretty Little Liars Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Liars Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Blackmailers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Flashback Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Siblings Category:Cheater Category:Leader Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Vandals Category:Protective Category:Spouses